


Leather

by kennedie_exe



Series: FFXV Kink Week btw [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Prompto likes being tied up amongst other things, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, degrading, low key choking but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: “You look so good in leather.”Prompto request that they do something new, Noctis is all for it.





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! My Day 3 installment for FFXV Kink Week! This has a lot of dirty talk in it but the main focus is the BDSM scene itself which well, makes sense lol
> 
> Day 3: BDSM AU

“You look so good in leather.”

 

The blindfold was an added touch. Prompto couldn't see him but he's aware of how near he was by the sound of his voice; Right in front of him on his left. He couldn't tell but Noctis was still fully dressed, that black suit nice and pressed, _royal_. He himself was naked on display in his binds. He also couldn't speak; It being a rule of thumb first and foremost, speak when spoken to, but also the gag prevented him from any utterances. The thick black binds kept his movements at bay, wrapping around his torso, connecting to the collar around his neck further connecting to the spreader bar that encased his thighs keeping them wide open, his arms tied above him. A sight for Noctis’s eyes and his eyes alone. Bound in a manner of his choosing.

 

Leather never felt so _good_.

 

It was a premonition, a dangerous act of trust really. Prompto requested it and Noctis was definitely all for it once the mindset was there. Submission; Prompto was in that mindset, completely vulnerable under Noctis’s control. Noctis was in the reverse role, he was giving the commands, the dominant one who bond Prompto to the bed against his will- Well again, the blonde wanted this after al. Trust is what's keeping them both able to do an act such as this. Trust is all they had left.

 

“You're a little masochist aren't you?” Not being about to see or speak was enhancing Prompto’s other senses. The blonde knew Noctis’s voice was low, rough, _danger_ ous as he played up his role. He shivered when he felt cold hands run up his waist up to his erect nipples, thumbing them slowly. A weak sound left his throat, concealed by the gag. It's a hard squeeze to his nipples that made him arch up, moaning around the gag. He _liked_ this pain after all.

 

Something like this doesn't occur often. It took some planning, preparation, a bit of sneaking around to get certain items, all to get to this sacred moment. Reassurance was also what kept this going. Noctis was a worry wart and Prompto insisted that he wanted this, that he wanted _everything_ Noctis could give him no matter the cost- Money or sanity. Even now, there's some hesitation. His voice doesn't give it off but Noctis’s movement does. Prompto wanted the humiliation, wanted to be broken and he knew, eventually, Noctis will follow through.

 

The flogger was especially new, there to tease him and to  _hurt_ him. The ends run over his overheated, freckled skin that wasn't surrounded in leather. He's twitching at the feeling, knowing well enough that this teasing wouldn't last. The first strike was a surprise, right against his inner thigh. He screamed around the gag, drool dripping down his chin. The ends of the item rubbed against that spot that was quickly turning redder, an almost soothing gesture. That stinging sensation felt so good that he wanted more of it. Pain was just another form of pleasure for him. Noctis gave a quiet hum of appreciation from the reaction, removing the gag so he could hear more of Prompto’s beautiful sounds.

 

“Pain slut.” There's another strike and the blonde screamed his moans. _Yes,_ he was a pain slut, Noctis’s pain slut. “What, a bitch like you can't speak words? Guess you are just a toy for my usage.” God, Noctis playing his role up like this could make Prompto cum without _any_ contact. The degradation was a turn on, he thrived on hearing how much of a slut he was, because _he was_ just for Noctis. More strikes came down, marking his body up all red, tears seeping through the blindfold and he's moaning each time until he's able to form a single word-

 

“ _Master_!” He doesn't know but Noctis’s body shivered at the title, eyes darkening with anticipation. He knew his place, it’s way below Noctis on any hierarchy and it’ll always be like that. He was there to serve his master.

 

“Fuck, I'm gonna have so much fun with you.”

 

So the scene really begins.

 

First, there's a sharp, _delicious_ pain that shot up the back of his neck when his blonde hair is yanked up. He winced, he _moaned_. This was the change of attitude he was yearning for. Still not being able to see, Prompto doesn't know exactly what Noctis is doing but he does hear a zipper and that's more than enough of an indication on what's next to come. He involuntarily opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, waiting- He was not met with a hard cock, but with a hand across the face instead.

 

“Such a fucking slut. Tell me, don't show me and maybe I'll give you what you want. Now ask nicely, bitch.” Prompto felt his cheek throbbing, tingling blissfully from the contact. He tasted a bit of blood from his teeth scraping the inner corner of his mouth. He realized his mouth was so dry, so empty. He needed something to moisten it, something to fill it.

 

“C-can I have your cock? P-please… I need it master- Fuck!” Another slap and he heard Noctis laughing at him.

 

“Wow, you really are a begging bitch. I'll be nice,” Noctis yanked him up some more, running his cock over Prompto’s face, smearing precum in his wake. “For now.” He let the tip rest between the blonde's pink lips. Prompto sucked on the head, tasting the saltiness that he learned to love over time. He licked over the ridged area, going as far as he could go in this position. More of Noctis’s length soon eased into his mouth. He now followed a few veins with his tongue, just being able to taste Noctis’s cock, _his master’s cock_ was so good.

 

The slowly movements made Prompto moan around the thickness. He could feel Noctis hesitating a bit but God, he wanted that cock gagging him. The collar around his neck gave a little choking simulation but he wanted more. He moved his head the best he could, enough to be pleasant but not enough to satisfy. A hand went to the blindfold pulling it over his head. His eyes were shut tight, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 

“Let me see those pretty eyes of yours, now.” A command that couldn't possibly be denied. Prompto slowly opened his eyes looking up to his master, pupil so dilated that they seemed black, rimmed red irises from crying and damn, it such a good look on him. A look Noctis enjoyed enough to slam the rest of his cock down a quivering throat. There's choking, gagging sounds mixed with moans as Noctis began moving more roughly. _This_ was exactly what Prompto _needed_ ; A nice hard cock to fuck his face. Noctis’s mannerisms were getting better.

 

The feeling was so stimulating. Prompto’s throat constricted around the length every chance he got. Looking up at Noctis made him feel so powerless, not to mention just how dominant his master looked still completely clothed, completely in control. A face full of pleasure as groans spilled from his lips as he moved his hips into such a willing mouth. The sounds were lewd, so alluring making the once silent room filled with noise.

 

“Fuck, this is what you’re good at. Not taking photos, but sucking cock like a cheap whore. So fucking good.” The pace sped up, more tears run down Prompto’s cheeks at the shear force of Noctis’s movements. He took it all down, his lips connecting to the base with each thrust. At one point, Noctis just held him against his front, savoring those sputtering sounds like it's a symphony.

 

The sexiest thing was the long string of drool mixed precum that dripped out of his abused mouth when he’s pressed all the way down Noctis’s base. It's such an amusing sight. “You fucking cum slut. I bet you want my cum all over you.” Prompto nodded his head the best he could because holy fuck he _did_ want all of master's cum covering him. Noctis soon pulled out, more mess getting around the blonde's mouth.

 

“I-I… fuck! I want your cum m-master- Ah!” Noctis gripped his hair hard once more. Prompto was heaving, trying to catch his breath but the collar cut back some of the air from his lungs.

 

“Because you _are_ a fucking cum slut. My cock is all you ever think about, isn't it? You dirty bitch.” Noctis rubbed his cock all over Prompto’s face, tapping it against his lips and the blonde kept his mouth wide open. He watched Noctis jerk off vigorously until he's moaning out, cumming heavily all over Prompto’s face.

 

Being made a mess was his favorite part of this.

 

The cum dripping down his face unto his chest. He licked some away around his mouth, moaning at the salty taste. Yeah, he was a bit of cum slut. Noctis grasped his chin tilting his head back slightly, admiring the mess displayed. Prompto smirked, he was excited to see what else Noctis had in stored for him.

 

“I think I've been too nice.” Noctis released him, walking away from him towards a tall dresser. Prompto watched as he rummaged through the top drawer, that flash of his eyes from finding what he needed was unmistakable. A vibrator and cock ring, these items they had to sneak around so they wouldn't get caught with these unsavory tools. Definitely didn't want to explain to anyone what they were doing.

 

Noctis returned, the look on his face was just as devious as before, a damn near evil look. “I'm not gonna be nice anymore.” The ring was placed around Prompto’s neglected cock. He completely forgot about his own pleasure but it's not like he could do anything about it with his restraints plus Noctis wasn't gonna let him get off easily. The vibrations of the toy made him squirm as it pressed against his entrance. There's not preparation, Prompto didn't want any easiness, no gentleness. He wanted to feel that burning sensation from being stretched out just by this toy.

 

The toy was good but oh God did Prompto want Noctis’s cock so much right now. He’s out right _desperate_ for it now. He's already has the taste still in his mouth but he wanted to feel it inside him, stretching him out more than this toy could do. He wanted his master to fuck him until he can't think straight, so hard that he couldn't walk the next day-

 

“Ah-Ah shit! M-master!” The intrusion was rough, the vibrations buzzed so nicely against his inner walls. His body shook as much as it could in his binds and Noctis just watched him, stroking his cock lazily, slowly driving him more crazy. He let out a high pitched gasp when it pressed against his prostate, Noctis laughed at the yielding reaction.

 

“Ignis is gonna be here soon. Gonna discuss some diplomatic shit.” Wait, Ignis was coming now? They're in the middle of something so, so dirty and- “So you're gonna stay here until I'm done.” Prompto gulped. He didn't expect such torture from Noctis but also, the idea to just lay here unable to do anything but whither was appealing.

 

“I-mmfff!” Noctis covered his mouth.

 

“Nuh uh, gotta keep quiet. It'd be a shame for Ignis to see you like this, but I'd bet you'd enjoy that you whore.” Prompto mind goes ablaze thinking about Ignis’s face upon finding him tied up, restricted. He imagined him being repulsed but more so, pondered the idea of Ignis being completely into seeing him like this, seeing him up for usage.

 

Noctis uncovered his mouth, he turned the setting up some more and Prompto began shaking more. The blonde's cock strained against his belly unable to get any form of relief as Noctis stroked him, teased him. Then that hand went away, Noctis stood up, walked away and Prompto wanted to scream to get him to come back.

 

“He'll be here any minute. Be a good slut and wait for me. Be good enough and I’ll give you what you want.” Prompto watched as Noctis left the room after he spoke. He had to be good for his master. He felt the setting get higher and he bit his lip until it bled to keep himself from making any sounds. He'll have to wait. He knew if he was good, Noctis would give him everything but for now-

 

Patience; That's all he had, bound in leather restraints until further notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis being all dominate is my favorite tbh 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying the week <3


End file.
